One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Spoiler Rules
Spoilers generally refer to information from parts of One Piece that a fan has not caught up to yet. This wiki contains information from every released chapter and episode of One Piece, added by users who are caught up. The wiki will strive to be as up-to-date as possible, and thus, there is a lot of information contained here that could possibly be seen as spoiling by those who have not read all of the series, and there are plot points from every part of the series that could be spoiling. Thus, you must read this wiki at your own risk if you do not wish to be spoiled on events you have not read yet. Spoilers also refer to information from chapters that have not yet been released in Japan, which will spoil even people who are caught up with the series. Spoilers vs. Scanlations The difference between spoilers and fan scanlations may be confusing to some people. Both are gathered by people illegally stealing copies of Weekly Shonen Jump when they are shipped out to stores, as the magazines are printed a few days before being sold in order to be distributed. Scanlations are created when people take the stolen chapter, translate it, and post it online. Given the work it takes to make scanlations, spoilers will appear about a day earlier, as spoilers are simply snippets of the chapter such as summaries without pictures and pictures of single untranslated panels or pages. Information can only be added once the full chapter is officially translated, meaning spoiler information is not permitted on the wiki. This includes updating plot summaries based on spoiler summaries and uploading spoiler images. Spoiler information may end up being true, but can easily be misinterpreted due to a lack of context in the summaries or in the picture snippets provided. They can also be made up by their providers. While the majority of One Piece fans in the English speaking community do not know how to speak Japanese (or for that matter read the kanji which is in the raw manga), there are several that do. It has been known for them to release fake Japanese text and/or translations into the fandom to confuse or mislead others. Many English speaking fans therefore take this as true spoilers without knowing they are being duped. Fake spoilers are sometimes released by Japanese fans, hoping to confuse or mislead others - which fans from other languages will sometimes innocently use as real spoilers. Often fake spoilers come in one of these forms: * Common fanfiction materials * Speculations * Predictions * False or misleading translations. Example of a fake spoiler This is an example of a fake spoiler posted with Chapter 433 of the manga: 扉絵「うさぎ人間とエネル」 木材アダムの前に海軍以外集合、そして船の着工に取り掛かる 回想ガープ、用件はレヴエリーが開かれるのでその前にルフィを七武に勧誘 ルフィ断り、ガープ去り際に次会う時は捕縛するが今日は祖父としてきたと帰る コビーも同じく警告するがルフィ笑顔で「しょうがない」と答える 画面切替アラバスタ、コブラが通路を歩きながらイガラムとビビと会話（レヴエリーの為に出航） 白ヒゲとシャンクス対面、エニエスロビーの話題からルフィの話題になりエースの話題へ 白ヒゲ、エースは裏切り者の黒ヒゲを追っていると言う 海の上でエース居眠り中、目を覚ますと遠い所に黒ヒゲの旗の船発見 エース「見つけたぜ！」 In this spoiler Igaram, Cobra and Vivi were seen to be talking about Shanks and Whitebeard meeting each other. It also stated that Ace had found Blackbeard. It stated that Garp offered Luffy the Shichibukai position but Luffy refused, and Garp warned him he would arrest him next time. This was later proven to be fanfiction material. However there were several things in this text that were true and made several translators believe this was a true spoiler. It should be noted that Luffy being offered the Shichibukai position was common in many many speculations, predictions, assumptions and fanfictions even before this fake spoiler was released. Other examples of misleading information released in fake spoilers has included: * Lucci killing Spandam * Aokiji turning out to be Lucci's brother * Buster Call possessing laser beams * Sengoku calling Blackbeard * Luffy punching Usopp in the sea train and leaving him in the middle of the ocean Rules *Do not add information from a new chapter to any other article, other than the article of the chapter (titled 'Chapter ####'), until the chapter is officially available in English. **The official release platforms are VIZ and Manga Plus. *Do not upload images from a new chapter until the chapter is officially available. After the official release, images should preferably be taken directly from the Japanese (raw) version. *An article for a new chapter can be created when a release date is confirmed. **Do not add information based on spoilers to the article. **If the complete chapter is unofficially released in English, the chapter article can be updated only with the following information: Japanese Title, Cover Page, Characters, as well as Chapter Notes based on visually verifiable information. * If you are not caught up to the manga and are "spoiled" by information from chapters that have been fully released, do not complain about it as you were warned on both this page and the Main Page. Edits containing spoiler information will be immediately undone. Repeated additions of spoiler material will result in warnings and possibly a block if the warnings are ignored. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Wiki Policy